Recently, radiation detectors (sometimes referred to as “electronic cassettes” or the like) such as Flat Panel Detectors (FPDs) in which a radiation sensitive layer is disposed over a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) active matrix substrate, and that are capable of converting radiation doses into digital data (electrical signals) are being put into practice. Radiographic imaging devices employing such radiation detectors, that capture radiation images expressed by irradiated radiation doses, are also being put into practice.
Such radiation imaging devices include those that monitor radiation dose in order to control starting and stopping of radiation irradiation.
For example, technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-595 detects a radiation irradiation amount and performs radiation irradiation control using an ionization chamber. In the technology described in JP-A No. 2008-595, an interface is provided between the ionization chamber and an irradiation device, receives irradiation characteristic data from the ionization chamber by wireless communication, and acts as an intermediary for the data to enable the irradiation device to determine control parameters.
In technology described in JP-A No. 2006-263339, an X-ray stop signal is transmitted to a console through a wireless relay based on an X-ray dose signal detected by an X-ray dose sensor of a cassette.